True Love
by Dark Bloody Marry
Summary: Perpisahan mengajarkan mereka segalanya#ga pandai buat summary xd


** True Love**

Sore yang cerah untuk menikmati panorama alam, matahari pun dapat memancarkan sinar keorangeannya tanpa ada gangguan berarti dari awan-awan.

Tempat parkir Konoha High School, terlihat 2 manusia berlainan jenis bercengkrama melepas lelah seharian dengan canda tawa.

"Hinata, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Sang cowo yang memiliki ciri khas rambut kuning duriannya,bertanya kepada perempuan bersurai indigo yang merupakan teman bicaranya.

"Te-tentu Naruto-Kun, " Balas perempuan tersebut yang diketahui memliki nama Hinata. Dari kata-katanya dan sedikit rona merah menjalar dikedua pipinya menandakan perempuan ini memliki sifat pemalu.

"Kita memang tidak lama dekat,tapi kurasa kaulah jodohku, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku? " Kata-kata itulah yang terucap dari bibir Naruto.

Hinata menunduk mendengar kalimat yang baru terlontar dari mulut temannya itu. Tanpa disadarinya butiran-butiran bening keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa dia tahan, bahagia, ya rasa itulah yang sa,at ini dirasakan seseorang dari kecil, dan baru bisa mengenal orang tersebut lebih jauh 2 bulan yang lalu, dan tiba-tiba saja perasaanmu terbalaskan, hari yang indah bukan?

Naruto agak cemas melihat air mata Hinata yang terus berjatuhan ketanah.  
"Hi-Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata, mempertemukan _saphire_ cerah miliknya dengan iris lavender sang gadis yang saat ini berderai air mata.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-Kun, aku mau, aku sangat mencintaimu," Tak peduli semerah apapun pipinya saat ini, kebahagiannya mengalahkan rasa malunya.

"Benarkah?" Senyum cerah terukir di bibir Naruto.

"Ne," Ucap Hinata beserta senyum lembutnya.

"_Arigatou_ Hinata-Chan," Naruto memeluk erat Hinata seolah Hinata hanya miliknya.

Mata betemu mata, hidung bertemu hidung, dan kali ini dua benda basah saling bertautan menjalarkan kehangatan satu sama yang indah bagi sepasang kekasih ini.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:NaruHina

Warning: OOC,Typo dan lain-lain XD

"Hah hah hah, "Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah-engah , keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya dimalam yang dingin ini. Hinata melirik jam dinding yang menempel diatas pintu kamarnya, jam 2 pagi.

"Kenapa aku selalu memimpikannya? Sakit sekali, " Hinata mencengkram dadanya sambil menangis, teringat dan bermimpi hari jadinya bersamanya kekasihnya—Naruto-.

Mimpi hanyalah mimpi, kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Hinata kini tidak ada lagi, setelah 2 bulan berpacaran dengan Naruto, sifat Naruto berubah drastis, yang tadinya lembut menjadi kasar ,yang awalnya baik menjadi apa yang menyebabkan Naruto berubah, Hinata pun tak tahu, yang jelas dia ingin Narutonya yang dulu. Entah keberapa kalinya Hinata terbangun tengah malam begini, dan alasannya terbangun selalu sama, mimpi.

Selimut ungu miliknya kini telah basah oleh airmatanya sendiri, Hinata terus menangis ,sesakit itukah Hinata?

"Naruto-Kun hiks hiks, aku merindukanmu, "Terus memanggil nama Naruto walau tahu dia -Naruto- takkan bisa mendengarnya.

Hinata mengambil handphone Lumia kesayangannya, sunyi ,tak ada lagi sms serta panggilan tak terjawab dari kekasihnya. Hinata hanya bisa merenung dan terus menangis hingga akhirnya dia kembali tertidur.

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya,burung berkicau saling bersahutan menandakan hari sudah -awan hitam juga terlihat menghiasi langit, melindungi matahari memancarkan sinarnya.

Hinata membuka kelopaknya matanya berat, sembab akibat menangis semalaman.  
Hari ini dia harus sekolah, yang awalnya semangat sekolah menjadi tak bersemangat, hanya gara-gara orang itu.  
Hinata bangun dengan malas dan mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk belajar, mungkin termasuk belajar melupakan.

Setelah menghabiskan berpuluh-puluh menit untuk menyiapkan diri, tak lupa sarapan pagi akhirnya Hinata pergi sekolah dengan berjalan, salah satu keuntungan diam sendiri di apartement, tak ada yang menceramahinya yang mungkin saja bisa membuat suasana hati gadis ini makin buruk.

Akhirnya kakinya berhasil menapak didepan pintu gerbang _Konoha High School_, dan lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa melihat kekasihnya tersenyum kepada orang lain, bukan dirinya lagi.

Naruto bersama sahabatnya-Sasuke- terlihat bercanda ria bersama teman-temannya. Naruto sedikit melirik Hinata, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya seolah-olah mereka tak saling yang menyadari itu hanya bisa tersenyum miring mengasihani dirinya takdir sedang mempermainkannya.  
'Apakah ada yang salah pada diriku' begitulah pikiran Hinata saat ini.  
Ingin menyapa lebih dulu, Hinata sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, dan hasilnya tetap sama, terasa diasingkan.  
Hinata memutuskan untuk menuju kelasnya—XI A—.  
Sambil sekali-kali melempar senyum kepada siswa-siswi yang berpapasan dengannya.  
Pelajaran pun dimulai seperti biasanya, padahal satu kelas tapi terasa jauh.

Teng, teng, teng, lonceng istirahat berbunyi,menandakan sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat.  
Siswa-siswi mulai berhamburan keluar untuk mengisi kokosongan diperutnya, ataupun hanya bersantai-santai menenangkan pikiran.

Tempat parkir _Konoha High School_, disalah satu bangku ditempat itu, dapat dilihat seorang lelaki berambut durian tengah merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang.

"Shion, aku menyangimu, " Ucap laki-laki yang berada dipangkuan sang gadis, Naruto rupanya.  
"Aku juga Naruto-Kun," Balas gadis yang ternyata bernama Shion.

Hembusan angin mengibarkan surai-surai Naruto, sesekali Shion mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Jadi, kapan kau memutuskan gadis pengganggu itu?" Tanya Shion dengan senyum andalannya.

"Secepatnya sayang, " Jawab Naruto sekaligus memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin serta belaian dirambutnya.  
Senyum kecil terukir dibibir Shion, tanpa disadari mereka sepasang manik _lavender _tengah memperhatikan kegiatan muda-mudi itu dari blakang pohon oak yang berada sekitar 20 meter dari bangku tersebut.

'Inikah alasanmu Naruto-Kun?' Batin pedih pengintip tadi-Hinata-.

Tak bisa dibendung lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi, kesekian kalinya Hinata kembali menangisi Naruto.  
Tak sanggup lagi melihat mereka, Hinata berlari menuju kelasnya, tak peduli berapa pasang mata yang memperhatikannya, Hinata terus berlari, dan berlari meninggalkan fakta yang telah dilihatnya.

Sampainya dikelas Hinata langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya kemeja, dan terisak menahan tangis.  
Teman sebangkunya, seorang gadis bermahkotakan rambut _bubble gum _yang notabenenya adalah sahabatnya, terkejut melihat Hinata sedikit terisak.

"Kenapa Hinata?"gerakkan lembut dari tangan Sakura ke punggung Hinata, membuat Hinata merasa sedikit lebih nyaman, ya disaat terpuruk, sahabatlah yang akan menemanimu.  
"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, " Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan air matanya yang menggantung di pelupuknya.  
"Hinata, kau menangis?" Sakura menjadi cemas melihat sahabatnya akhir-akhir ini menjadi kacau.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa sakura-chan, " Hinata mencoba tersenyum untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.  
'Aku tahu kau berbohong Hinata,' Pikir Sakura.

"Yasudah, kalau kau belum mau cerita tidak apa-apa, tapi ingat sekuat apapun dirimu janganlah menanggung beban sendiri, karna pada akhirnya kegagalanlah yang kau peroleh, oleh sebab itu ada yang namanya sahabat, tempat berbagi, " Nasehat Sakura menenangkan Hinata dengan menyandarkan kepala Hinata kebahunya serta memberi sentuhan lembut di rambut Hinata, mencoba mengutarakan rasa bahwa dia tak sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan, " Hinata memejamkan matanya, merasakan kasih sayang dari sahabatnya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat respon sahabatnya ini, memang indah jika melihat orang yang kau sayang membutuhkanmu.

Lonceng tanda pelajaran kembali dimulai telah dibunyikan, siswa-siswi kembali memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.  
Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, pemuda keturunan uchiha yang memliki surai hitam yang indah serta mata elang yang menawan tapi mematikan.  
"Kenapa pacarmu, " Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura-kekasihnya- dan Hinata.  
"Tak tau Teme, " Balas Naruto dengan cengingiran khasnya.

"Ck, cobalah mengerti perempuan dobe, "

Naruto berdiam sebentar, dan melangkahkan kakinya kekursinya.  
Sasuke terlihat kesal dan ikut duduk disamping Naruto.

"Tidak menemuinya?" tanya Sasuke

"Nanti saja, " balas Naruto dengan nada yang agak aneh.

Sasuke tahu ada yang disembunyikan sahabatnya ini, 'Saat ini lebih baik diam' pikir Sasuke.  
Keadaan kelas saat ini sangatlah ribut, tapi tak berlangsung lama karena sang guru bermasker telah datang.  
Pelajaran dimulai kembali.  
-

Berjam-jam para siswa dan siswi menghabiskan waktunya disekolah, dan inilah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para pelajar, pulang sekolah.

Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan, dimana Sasuke dan Sakura lebih dulu berjalan sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Sakura yang terlihat bahagia bercanda dengan kekasihnya, beda dengan dirinya, dekat di raga jauh dihati.  
Hinata tak tahan dengan keadaan ini, dia harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga,atau tidak sama sekali.  
"Umm, a-ano, Naruto-Kun bisa kita bicara?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu pada Naruto.

Naruto melihat sekilas dan dia dapat melihat luka dimata gadis itu, sebersit rasa bersalah muncul dihatinya, tapi cinta lain masih membutakannya.

"Tentu, " Balas Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya, setelah sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan kedua sahabtanya, pergilah mereka ketempat parkir yang merupakan tempat dari awal drama ini.

Matahari senja menyinari pasangan yang sedang berdiri berhadapan ini.  
"Jadi, apa yang mau kamu bicarakan Hinata-Chan?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Tak ada, hanya ingin bersamamu Naruto-kun, " Balas tulus Hinata dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan mengembang dibibirnya.  
Naruto sepertinya merasa kurang nyaman, dan Hinata menyadari gelagat itu.  
Dengan senyum pedih menghiasi bibirnya Hinata bertanya.

"Naruto-Kun apa ada orang lain dihatimu selain aku?"

"Tentu saja tidak ada Hinata-Chan, " balas Naruto dengan senyuman cerahnya, senyum penuh kebohongan –menurut Hinata.

"Naruto-Kun,apa kamu ingat?ini adalah tempat jadian kita," Hinata melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ya, aku ingat, " Naruto sepertinya juga melihat sekelilingnya.

"Dan ditempat ini juga aku mau kita putus, " Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Oh, " Naruto menjawab sekenanya, begitu sakit hati Hinata mendengar jawaban dar kekasihnya yang mungkin saja akan menjadi mantannya.  
Tak ada nada kesedihan dikata-kata Naruto, sakitkah hatimu Hinata? Lebih sakit mana anatara digantungin begini atau melepas kekasihmu Hinata?.  
Hinata sudah membulatkan keputusannya, dengan bekal merenung semalaman akhirnya dia memilih sakit melepas kekasihnya.

Hinata terlihat terisak, menahan sakit yang menjalar dihatinya, inikah cinta?  
"Apakah cinta itu enak?" tanya Hinata kecil kepada Sakura kecil.

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan, cinta itu ibaratkan mawar, " balas Sakura kecil riang.

Hinata yang saat itu masih berumur 7 tahun yang belum mengerti apa-apa hanya menganggukkan-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, tanpa tau arti mawaritu sendiri.

Sekilas dia teringat masa lalunya yang bertanya tentang arti cinta, sekarang dia mengerti arti mawar yang sesungguhnya, Indah dilihat susah dipetik, begitu juga cinta, indah dipandang susah dijalanin.  
Sepertinya Hinata terkena duri mawar—duri cinta-

Hinata menatap lembut Naruto, tak lupa air mata yang menggenangi pipinya.

"Naruto-Kun, aku sudah berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, tapi, kamu malah pergi ninggalin aku, dan bahkan kamu jadian sama Shion-senpai, " Hinata masih terisak dan menangis, hanya itu yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang, ya, hanya itu.

Naruto terlihat kaget tentang hubungan gelapnya telah diketahui Hinata, 'Dari mana dia tahu' pikir Naruto.  
Hinata yang melihat muka terkejut Hinata tersenyum pedih dengan kelukaan terpancar dimatanya.  
Naruto yang melihat luka dimata Hinata menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Hin —"

"Naruto-Kun, " Potong Hinata.

"Apakah aku segitu tidak pentingnya buat dirimu? Apakah aku hanya figuran yang numpang lewat dihidupmu? Kamu tahu?! Saat ini aku telah berusaha untuk membuat kamu bahagia, apapun caranya akan ku coba, termasuk melakukan hal yang paling membuatku sedih, dengan merelakanmu pergi bersama seorang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, " Ucap Hinata parau dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir deras, terisak, dan terus terisak.

Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa, orang-orang melihat kearah mereka,itu sedikit membuat Naruto malu.

"Hinta-Chan, sudah dong jangan nangis lagi, aku tidak suka lihat kamu nangis, aku tidak suka bikin kamu nangis, " Naruto menatap Hinata, mencoba menghentikan bulir-bulir bening yang mengalir dipipi Hinata,

"Basi, kau sama saja dengan cewe biadab itu!" Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi dan mengeluarkan isi hatinya, kata-kata makian yang disimpannya sendiri, didalam hatinya.

Naruto tiba-tiba marah mendengar Hinata—mantannya— memaki Shion —Pacar barunya—dihadapannya, tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi,  
PLAK  
Nice shoot, satu tamparan mendarat mulus disalah satu pipi Hinata.  
"Jangan pernah menghina Shion lagi, ingat itu!" Ancam Naruto.

Hinata tak menyangka dirinya mendapat hadiah perpisahan yang menyakitkan, sebuah tamparan.  
Padahal dia hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, apakah salah?

"Ck, ternyata kau lebih memilih cewe brengsek itu daripada aku, " Tak peduli rasa sakit yang menjalar dipipinya, Hinata akan terus mengeluarkan isi hatinya sekarang, kapan lagi kalau bukan sekarang.

Satu tamparan lagi hendak mendarat dipipi Hinata, tapi kali ini ada tangan yang menahannya.  
Hinata melihat penyelematnya, dan ternyata dia adalah Gaara—Tetangganya- .

"Cukup Naruto, kau keterlaluan, " Tatap tajam Gaara dengan mata jadenya kepada Naruto yang hanya menatap bosan kearahnya.

"Kamu itu membela cewe sialan ini hanya karna menyukainya kan? Munafik, " Naruto melepaskan genggaman Gaara kasar, Hinata yang mendengar dirinya dipaggil dengan cewe sialan hanya bisa terus menangis, 'sehina itukah diriku' Batin Hinata.

Gaara yang rahasianya terbongkar mencoba bersikapa sewajarnya, merasa atmosfir yang makin panas akhirnya Gaara membawa pergi Hinata.

"Ayo kita pergi Hinata, " Gaara menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi dari tempat bersejarah bagi Hinata, disana dia—Hinata—mendapatkan arti mawar yang sebenarnya.

"Dasar cewe murahan, " Teriak Naruto kepada Hinata yang semakin berlalu meninggalkannya.

Hinata yang mendengar kata-kata tidak senonoh menghina dirinya berbalik menatap kearah Naruto, marah dan luka terpancar jelas dimatanya.

"Hari ini terakhir kali aku menyapamu, hari ini terakhir kali aku mengenalmu, jika kau ingin kembali

mengenalku tunggulah sampai aku mati!" Teriak Hinata marah dengan tangisanya yang semakin

deras, yang hanya diabaikan Naruto yang berjalan kearah lain, meninggalkan tempat itu.

Gaar yang dari tadi disamping Hinata menatap gadis itu sayu, seakan merasakan sakit yang diterima

gadis itu.

"Gaara temani aku ke apotek, " Ucap Hinata memulai percakapan.

"Baiklah, " Jawab Gaara yang tidak ingin terus melihat Hinata menangis.

Mereka berjalan dalam sunyi, hal itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka sampai ditempat tujuan mereka, apotek. Hinata dan Gaara masuk kedalam toko yang berjualan macam-macam obat itu.

"Pak, obat penghilang ingatannya, saya beli semua, " Ucap Hinata parau.

Apoteker tersebut menatap heran kearah Hinata.  
Gaara yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut, menatap Hinata yang penampilannya acak-acakkan akibat terus menangis.

Gaara memberi isyarat kepada apoteker untuk pergi, dan sepertinya apoteker itu mengerti dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

"Pak, saya akan beli semua pak, saya serius hiks, " Akhirnya tangis Hinata pecah lagi, bulir-bulir bening itu mengalir lagi tanpa bisa ditahannya.  
Gaara yang tidak sanggup lagi melihat Hinata menangis akhirnya membawa Hinata pulang apartemennya.

** TBC**

**Aneh dan garing kan?xD maklum newbie . . . .**

**Disini entah kenpaa saya ingin membuat Naruto jadi agak cool(?) karena rata-rata Naruto diperankan dengan semanngat dan ceria, jadi saya ingin membuat yang berbeda walaupun aneh xD.**

**Mungkin para senior-senior disini atau para readers yang terhormat sekalian dapat memberikan kritik dan sarannya kepada saya, karna saya pemula yang perlu lebih banyak belajar lagi, jadi jangan ragi kritik, saran, concritnya di kotak review ya ^^.**

**Flame saya terima asalkan flame yang bermutu, tau kan flame yang bermutu xixixi.**

**Oh ya dan rencananya ini akan saya buat Multi-Chapter,.**

Akhir kata mind to rnr?


End file.
